


Prince of Jötunheim

by Agvarina



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agvarina/pseuds/Agvarina
Summary: Thor, Warriors three and Sif go to Jötunheim but instead a fight they end up meeting the Crown prince.





	Prince of Jötunheim

"Were are they"Asked volstagg.  
"Hiding like the cowards they are"Answers Frandal.

They were already on edge as they walked into the what could be called Throne room.

"You have come a long way to die Asier"

Thor was ready to fight as he looked at the king of Jötunheim. Laufey.

"Iàm Thor Odin-"  
"FATHER"A voice interrupted Thor. Startling him so that he almost threw Mjölnir at the person the voice belonged. He turned to look at the person and his heart skipped a beat.  
The Jötunn was absolutely beautiful. The sapphire blue skin, raven black hair, ruby red eyes were enough make him steal every ones breath away but he was also cowered with jewelry and gold. Not only that but he was about the size of a normal asier.

"Son what is it that brings you here can wait until these intruders have left"

Son? Thor had now idea that the terrifying monster king of Jötunheim had any children. Let alone one so gorgeous.

"what is your name Jötunn?" Thor managed to say.  
"I am Loki Laufeyson a crown prince and a jewel of Jötunheim." He answered with a smirk.

Without thinking Thor yelled.  
"King Laufey of Jötunheim! I Thor Odinson the crown prince and soon to be king of Asgard wish your son prince Loki Laufeyson`s hand in marriged, and make him the next queen of Asgard!"  
"What!?" Laufey and Thors friends screamed in unison.  
"And I prince Loki Laufeyson of Jötunheim accept you proposal"

"WHAT!?" This time some of the kings guards joined in.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was kind of bad.
> 
> If you want to read a better version of this story Go read  
> Making Peace Last-by Angeltigerdragon (Awesome user-name by the way)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853632


End file.
